Take Me Away
by Flora-Aurora
Summary: Klaus has a proposition for Caroline- run away and see the world with him. A cute one-shot, that I might make longer and write about their adventures together! Klaroline love! I'll reply to all reviews as I love talking with you all!


He was knocking on the door again. She couldn't help the feeling of excitement and danger; even though she knew what she was doing was very, very wrong. Things had come to the point that she had just lost her mind, and just needed him so much she had to do something.

Caroline Forbes had fallen for Klaus. She hadn't really let this on fully to him yet however. Fair enough they were going behind everyone's back and secretly 'rendezvousing', you could say, but Caroline had never really told him she really did love him. She was still playing a little bit hard to get. However, she couldn't deny the fact she was kind of in love with him. She had just become entangled in his web, and then he had weaved her in tighter and tighter, until she could never think of letting him go.

Tyler and Hayley had left Mystic Falls. She always knew something was going on between them and separated herself from Tyler before she had time to get upset about it. He was just one page in her very long and eventful book that had already been read. Been and gone. Past. She had better things to do now. She had been very stressed out about nearly everyone else in her life, Elena and Damon she didn't even want to think about. Bonnie was off with Shane, and Stefan was just a bit of a mess.

She opened the door. 'Hi.' She whispered to him. His visit tonight was unexpected, not as if she minded though. 'I hope you don't mind me visiting tonight, sweetheart, I just have a proposition for you.'

She let him in, as soon as the door was closed; he captured her lips with his and held her back as they kissed passionately. Klaus couldn't quite believe she had accepted him as a person, and had wanted to do this sort of thing with him. She really was the kind of girl that only came about once every thousand years, and Klaus sure could prove that. He had really fallen for her the first moment he had seen her, met her, and realised what an amazing vampire she was. He could offer her so much. He just needed to make her realise.

He loved Caroline so much he would give up everything. Give up his life in Mystic Falls, give up his hybrids, even say goodbye to his fellow originals. He just wanted to show her everything the world has to offer. He had seen the expanses of the Louvre, the artwork strung up on the walls in hundreds, the architecture of Venice, the glittering canals, the ancient wonders of Egypt, the sandstone in the deserts, the temples of India and so much more. The world is an amazing place, even more amazing for vampires. There is so much to see and do; he even wondered if he would ever be able to experience it all.

They continued kissing, Caroline jumped up and wrapped her legs around Klaus's legs, and he carried her over to the sofa. She really was amazing.

Caroline just got lost in the moment. His lips were incredible. He was an amazing kisser, better than anyone she had ever kissed. He tasted beautiful, and she just wanted to be consumed by him and his beauty. She moved her hips against his, and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter.

'Caroline, my love, I came here to ask you something, not just make out.'

'Oh yeah, ok sorry.' She mumbled back sheepishly, secretly wanting to kiss him more until she couldn't kiss anymore.

She rolled off of him and settled next to him on the sofa. He took her hands in his, and looked into her eyes.

'Caroline, I am going to ask you this again. I have said it before, but I don't think I have ever really said it at a time you would have taken me seriously.'

She nodded her head slowly, not really knowing what he was on about, but wanting to know desperately.

'Let me show you what this world has to offer, Caroline. Let me take you away. I'm pretty sure you have never been further than 20 miles outside Mystic Falls, you need to see it. We have all the time in the world, my love, and I want to show it to you. I will leave everything behind if you are prepared to. I will give it all up for you, honestly and completely. It would give me the greatest satisfaction, to just run away with you, because I love you Caroline.'

She didn't really know how to react and comprehend this, apart from that she had to admit to him how she honestly felt, she owe him that much.

'I love you too Klaus.'

His smile was too beautiful to even really process after that. The look of pure joy and content on his face was simply gorgeous.

'So will you come with me Caroline, will you let me take you away.'

Caroline already knew the answer before she had asked her that question. She wanted to explore the world, and was there really a better way to do it than with the man she was hopelessly in love with? She was aware she would be leaving everything behind, but she could always come back, she could do whatever she wanted to, couldn't she?

She giggled as she exclaimed 'Yes!', and embraced him as they collapsed together on the sofa. He then pushed a blonde curl from over her ear, and whispered 'I love you, Caroline Forbes.'

A/N: This is my grand return to fanfic after what seems like forever! I don't know whether to leave this as a one-shot or to carry it on and write about Klaroline's adventures together around the world! Klaroline is one of my favourite couples (a bit behind Delena!) and they need to end up together, Klaus is just so complex and hot and Caroline is perfect for him. I just want them to run off together!

Please tell me what you think as it will make my day and I will reply to all of you as I have no life and it's the Christmas Holidays!

Love and Christmas cheer from Grace!


End file.
